Magnums
by wittykittylizzie
Summary: In which Cammie overhears Zach's plans to buy Magnums for her and she freaks out-and makes the mistake to tell her roommates. And now, well, it's a very interesting week for Zach and Cammie with the idea of condoms wrapped around her head./ "You carry around a mirror?" "You ate my ice cream!" "All's fair in love in war!"/ Zammie. Drabble set. CBML&ZJG friendship. T for a reason.


**Magnums**

**Drabble**

**Summary: **In which Cammie overhears Zach's plans to buy Magnums for her and she freaks out-and makes the mistake to tell her roommates. And now, well, it's a very _interesting_ week for Zach and Cammie with the idea of condoms wrapped around her head./ "You carry around a mirror?" "You ate my ice cream?!" "Hey, I bet he's even sexually ready now." "Hey, no fair!" "All's fair in love in war!" / Zammie. CBML and ZJG friendship. Drabble set. T for a reason.

**Author's Note: **Okay, erm this is way longer than a drabble but I'm not considering it a one-shot, so it's a set of drabbles in one 'chapter', to put it simply. The characters are going to be OOC, especially at the end, but whatever, this whole plot is out of the ordinary. Oh, and it's rated T for a huge reason. And the end's a little choppy, but this had to be done today. So I hope you like it, thanks so much for reading!

**Disclaimer: **If I'm gonna be sued, I don't want to be sued for condoms, ice cream, and a book series I don't own. That would just be a lame way to go.

**soundtrack: **katy perry's album, one of the boys ;; songs: one of the boys, i kissed a girl, waking up in vegas, thinking of you, mannequin, ur so gay, hot 'n' cold, if you can afford me, lost, self inflicted, i'm still breathing, fingerprints, i think i'm ready.

* * *

Cameron Morgan crawled through the air shaft of her school, the Gallagher Academy for Exceptional Young Women. Being the infamous Chameleon, it wasn't odd to find her crawling around between the walls and whatnot.

She paused when she was above a familiar room. Wanting to confirm her suspicions, she peered through a small hole to see who occupied it. She smiled as she saw her not-so-official-but-completely-obvious-boyfriend, Zachary Goode (let's just keep it simple and call him her boyfriend). He was sitting down on his bed with Grant and Jonas, his friends who just so happened to be visiting for the week. Cammie decided to have some fun with them and do what she does best-spy.

She could hear everything that they were saying, which made her job that much easier. The teenager sat back and relaxed-well, relaxed as much as she could for being in an air vent.

"Okay, so does that sound good enough?" she heard Zach ask, a hint a nervousness in his voice. It was unlikely for him to be anxious, so Cammie grew a little worried.

"I think it's a nice romantic gesture and a great way to bring up memories and start new ones," Jonas said.

Grant looked at him weirdly.

"Yes, it's a good idea," Jonas mumbled, glaring a little at Grant.

"I like the idea," Zach's other friend added.

"Okay, good. So do you have the money?"

"About that…" Jonas started.

"You don't have it?!"

"Grant found a Dairy Queen on the way over here," Jonas admitted sheepishly.

"…did you at least bring me something?"

Grant's eyes lit up and he nodded like a happy kid. Jonas gave him a sharp nudge and said, "We did but he got hungry and…"

"You ate my ice cream?"

Grant put his head down and Cammie hat to do everything in her willpower to stifle a laugh over there in her spot.

"You have money to buy the stuff, right?" the guilty teen asked hopefully.

"I do but you guys owe me, remember? This was how you were going to repay me."

"Oh yeah, that," Jonas mumbled.

Grant looked lost in thought and then snapped his fingers. "I got it! We'll help you sneak out!"

Zach looked at the ceiling, as if wondering whether or not to accept that proposition. Then, he gave a simple nod.

"So, you're positive Cammie is going to like it?" Zach asked as they all stood up.

"Of course! What girl doesn't like Magnums?" Grant exclaimed as the door shut behind them.

Meanwhile, Cammie's amused grin fell of her face and was replaced with a frown, a hint of apprehension in her expression.

_Magnums_, she thought_, as in…condoms?!_

.

.

.

"Bex! Macey! Liz!" Cammie shouted as she burst open the door to their room.

"Yes?" Macey asked, looking up from her magazine and popping her gum.

"Z-Zach…T-Town…M-Mag-"

"Whoa Cam, sit down. You look exhausted," Bex interrupted, scooting over on her bed to make room.

"Here, drink some."

"Thanks Liz," Cammie said, drinking the water bottle her petite friend gave to her.

"As you were saying?" Macey smacked her gum again.

"Zach is buying me Magnums," Cammie slowly whispered, looking at her feet.

Bex widened her eyes. Macey stared at the youngest Morgan, her bubble growing wider and wider before it popped, falling all over the ground. Liz, however, was confused. Greatly.

"So what? What's wrong with Magnums?"

"Lizzie, Magnums are _condoms_," Macey explained, still gaping at Cammie.

"Oh."

Bex was the one to break the silence. "Well go get that D, Camster!"

"Bex," Liz warned.

"When is he going to get them?"

"I think today, Mace. He was talking to Grant and Jonas about it."

"And do you have any idea when he's going to…?" Bex urged.

Cammie shook her head and buried her face into the pillows.

"Do you _want_ to give it to Zach, Cams?" Liz inquired softly.

"I don't know," she started, "Yes? I mean, if I'm gonna, I'd rather it be with him."

Macey looked lost in thought, then erupted into a huge smile. "And we're going to give you exactly that!"

The girls stared at their roommate, eyes screaming 'baffled'.

"It's simple, Cams. Every night until he finally does something, you're going to 'surprisingly' bump into him and start working your charm. Just sit back and follow what I say this week. Let me be your fairy godmother and with a wave of my wand," she paused to snatch Liz's brush out of her hands and wave it around, "it'll be done like _magic_. How does that sound?"

"I guess we could try it," Cammie conceded.

Macey squealed, "Ooh this is going to be so much fun! I'll go get my file for this, just give me a sec." She walked over to her backpack and pulled out a fat, black folder, rummaging through the mess of papers.

"…you have a list of how to seduce a guy?"

She flashed her signature 'Duh' look. "I have a list for everything. Do you want to learn how to beat Giovanna Plowman's bloody tampon video?"

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Hey Zach!"

He turned around and grinned. "What's up, Gallagher Girl?"

Cammie rolled her eyes at the nickname he called her for two years, though she found it insanely adorable.

"I was just wondering what you were doing," she chirped, twirling her styled hair a bit.

"Oh, just doodling."

She nodded. "How about you doodle all over something more _real_?" she purred in his ear, trying out what Macey said. Sure, she was embarrassed to do it, but whatever got the job done, right?

He furrowed his eyebrows. "Huh?"

Cammie froze for a bit, not sure what to do. _When in doubt, bat your eyelashes._

"Oh, nothing," she said, following Bex's advice and adding an extra giggle.

Her boyfriend gave her a strange look. "Are you okay?"

Cammie gritted her teeth and clenched her fists. "Yes. Absolutely perfect."

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Macey, do I still have to do this?" Cammie complained as her friend pushed her into the library.

"Cams, he was just nervous yesterday. It was the day after he bought the…product…so he was still thinking about it. I'm sure he's fine now."

"He better," she mumbled.

"Hey, I bet he's even sexually ready now."

Cammie glared at her. She was about to push open the door to the library when she was stopped again.

"On second thought, he may not. Hold on, let me fix your makeup."

"Macey, I liked my natural lip gloss and blush better. If anything, just add mascara," Cammie protested as she looked up at the ceiling.

"Yeah, yeah, whatever."

Five minutes later, when Macey was finished, the blonde shot daggers at her. "You didn't put on just mascara, did you?"

"Nope."

"Can I at least see what mess you made on my face before I go on then?"

"First off, it's just attracting attention. Chill, it's nothing too slutty. Second," she checked her watch, "I have to go, so you can't check. I need to get Bex ready for her date and I don't exactly trust Liz with an eye pencil."

With that, she left, leaving Cammie to trudge into the library by herself. She saw Zach almost immediately, sitting on a table in the far corner and focusing all his attention on a piece of paper. She pulled a seat and sat down, poking Zach on the shoulder.

"Hey Cams," he said, not looking up from his work.

"Hello," she sing songed.

Cammie expected Zach to look at her now-even a glance would do-but his eyes were still glued to that stupid piece of paper. She blew a strand of hair out of her face, "What you doing?"

"Drawing."

She looked over his shoulder and saw that it was the same thing as yesterday. She wondered what was so special about it.

"You know, Zach, I think we still have a lot more about each other to learn."

She saw him frown. "What do you mean?"

"Like basic things. Favorite colors, food, hobbies…stuff like that."

"Are you going somewhere with this?" he questioned, finally looking up at her. She saw his eyes grow to saucers and gave him a slight smile.

"Just curious."

"Um, Cammie?"

"You know what else I'm curious about?" she flirted, hinting a bit about the deed.

"Cam-"

"I think you know what I'm talking about, don't you?" She winked.

"Cammie, there's something on your face!"

She closed her mouth and looked at him.

"Here, check." He handed her a mirror.

"Thanks, Za-wait, you carry around a mirror?"

His cheeks got the tiniest shade of pink but he ignored it.

Cammie looked in it and screamed, causing Zach to fall out of his chair and startling the other two people in the library.

Macey over did it with the makeup.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cammie's roommates decided that swimming would be the ultimate turn on for Zach.

She tried to question them, but Macey merely replied with the fact that most hormonal driven teenage boys could not resist a wet, hormonal driven, teenage girl, thus leading to another thing where he makes her someplace else. (It's human nature, Liz and Bex had added as a side note.)

By this point, Cammie barely remembered why she even agreed to doing this in the first place.

She reluctantly walked down the hallway and opened the door that led to their indoor pool. The place was empty, except for a certain ex-Blackthorne Boy doing back strokes in the water. She ran and did a triple handspring, finishing with a cannonball into the water. When she resurfaced, she noticed that Zach was gone.

Until he attacked her from below (no, not _that_ way-that point of the tale is yet to come).

She let out a small, girlish shriek as he lifted her in the air. "Put me down!" she commanded on the outside. But on the inside, she was thinking _Don't stop_. She felt safe when he carried her and protected-she really needed to feel that lately.

When he finally put her down, he had a devilish smirk on his face. "I'll race you the end of the pool."

She returned the cockiness as she paddled lightly to the start wall. "Prepare to be dethroned from your goodness, Goode."

"Ah, eager. On the count of three. One, two-"

"Three!" Cammie interrupted with the classic couple cliché, taking the upper hand and swimming ahead of him.

"Hey, no fair!"

"All's fair in love in war!" she shouted back from the halfway point.

He inwardly groaned and swam hard to catch up. Cammie sped up a bit, knowing he was close, until she was tackled. Again.

"Zach, can you stop attacking me!"

"Too late," he said as he pulled her underwater.

She tried to swim back up but he held her firmly yet protectively. 'That's what you get for cheating' he mouthed. Zach crashed his lips onto hers, never losing his hold, and Cammie gladly returned the favor.

And in this moment, she didn't even thing about Macey's silly experiment-it was too perfect.

Although water activities with Zach were painful.

**.**

**.**

**.**

Cammie had escaped her roommates (mainly Macey but she didn't want to point fingers) and their (again, mostly Macey's) fiery wrath.

After they had heard about what happened in the pool, they freaked out (okay, just Ma-ugh, you get the point) that it ended there. But Cammie was relieved and tired of acting extremely out of character. She didn't really care about sex anymore.

She smoothed down her plaid, uniform skirt and opened the doors to the surprisingly empty common room. She checked her mental calendar-yup, it was Friday. But then where was everyone? Shouldn't they be having Tina's weekly movie-thon right now?

_Whatever,_ she thought_, that just means I get the whole place to myself._

She opened up a large bag of potato chips she had purchased for the movie and plopped one into her mouth. Growing bored of staring into space quickly, she reached into her bag and took out her Cove Ops journal for her final semester at the Academy, flipping to page one. It was where her final chapter began-at the University with Bex to rescue that one descendant. That had turned out to be quite a day.

Cammie don't know how long she was reading-all she knew was that all the chips had disappeared to her tummy-but Zach had brought her back to reality when he sat down next to her.

"Hello," she muttered as she stuffed her report back into her bag.

"It's five," he announced, a hint of coldness in his tone.

"Thank you?" She didn't know when their conversations turned to the topic of time(ironically enough, when they first met, she refused to even give him the time of the day).

"It's five," he repeated.

Cammie had no idea what to say next, or what was so important. But then it hit her like a ton of rocks.

"Oh my god, we had a date. I am so sorry Zach."

"Just so you know, I had to beg your sisters to have their movie thing in Tina's room so they wouldn't go to the Grand Hall."

"Zach, I'm sorry. We can still go, though."

"They're prepping already."

She looked down. "I'm so-"

Zach erupted into maniacal laughter. "I'm not mad, Gallagher Girl."

She glared at him. "Jerk."

"But today _is_ a special day."

"Ooh, what's happening?"

"It's the two year anniversary of when we first met!"

"Oh yeah! So should we go burn something to celebrate the regret?" she joked, earning her an eye roll.

"In twenty years, yes. But today, I think we should settle for gifts." He pulled out a nicely wrapped box and an envelope.

Her smile fell. "I am the worst girlfriend ever. I totally forgot and I didn't get you anything."

"Cams, you just sticking with me is enough."

He lightly pressed his lips on hers and handed her the envelope upon pulling apart. "Here, open it first. I spent all week doing it."

She gracefully slid her finger under the label and unfolded the piece of paper, quickly recognizing it as what Zach was working on when she encountered him. It was a beautiful portrait of her, every detail nailed exactly. "Some doodle this is. I didn't know you were an artist."

He shrugged. "Eh. I would hardly consider myself an artist, this just came from my heart, Cammie."

She smiled and he picked up the rectangular box. She immediately assumed it was the Magnums and stiffened.

"Now, for the next gift. This one, I had a hard time deciding on what I should give you. I wanted to go above and beyond, but then I realized simple was better. I was going to give you M&Ms, but I think it's time to start new memories with a new symbol of us. So, Cameron Ann Morgan, may I present to you-"

"Wait, Zach. I know what you got me."

His face fell. "You do?"

And then the words came out. "I overheard you and your friends the other day, so I know you are giving me Magnums. And then I made the mistake of telling the girls about it. That's why on Tuesday and Wednesday I was acting all weird-I had made another mistake by going along with it. And yesterday, well they were the reason I suggested swimming anyway. But it went better yesterday because I wasn't thinking about it, I knew it was just Macey's way of showing she cared. This probably makes no sense, but I have come to the conclusion that the subject of sex should be left to you."

Zach's flustered face was priceless. "What are you talking about? I know you were acting strangely this week, but where did those ideas come from?"

Now the Chameleon was confused. "Y-You got me Magnums. I thought you were suggesting something, otherwise it was completely pointless."

Zach grinned and burst into the same maniacal laughter again. "You thought I bought condoms?!"

Cammie blinked. "Yeah, you said you were getting Magnums."

"J-Just o-open it." Zach clutched his sides and rolled around on the floor.

She carefully unwrapped it and gasped. He had bought her Magnums alright. Magnums…_ice cream_.

Boy was she off.

Zach, who had regained his composure, said, "Those things are pretty expensive, so I thought you would love them."

She mentally face palmed as she opened the box, handing an ice cream to Zach. They talked for a half hour, dividing the box evenly. They finished their last ones and Cammie stood up, wanting to go see if she can get a quick Crème Brule from dinner before they ran out.

As she lingered in the doorframe, Zach called out to her. "Hey Cammie?"

"Yes?"

"We could always use the _other_ Magnums if you want-I know where Joe hides some."

The corner of Cammie's lips curled into an evil grin and she playfully narrowed her eyes a bit.

"My room, ten minutes."

**.**

**.**

**.**

**end.**

**Author's Note: **Be gone writer's block!

(Yeah, I am having huge writer's block on BMG for those who were writing. And this was an attempt to get rid of it. But the idea was interesting, don't you think?)

OOC like I said. I hope you liked it and if it wasn't as crazy like I envisioned it. Unless you like crazy, then in that case…I hope it was crazy. I should stop talking. Okay, so thank you for reading! Fave, follow, review, do what you want to do (any of the above is appreciated, c:).

Also, please go vote on the poll on my profile! Feel free to read it and my other stories, too. I published a drabble last week (**Pink or Blue?**) and you can be on the lookout for my entry in **Katie's **(Call Moi Crazy) challenge/dare.

I return to school tomorrow, so I felt like I needed to post this today. Ugh, my last day of break. Only 181 more days until I'm on it again. And, for those of you who read United We Spy in the UK (or who will read it on Thursday) was it good? Keep it spoiler free until the seventeenth, though, as we Americans get it that day.

Have a good day and hope you had a nice Labor's Day. For those returning to school tomorrow, I hope your year goes well!

_Unedited, so sorry for any spelling/grammar mistakes_.

**xxxLizxxx**


End file.
